


Peach Pie and Knee-Highs

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="http://sdk.insanejournal.com/">SDK</a> for the once over. Christmas gift for my darling <a href="http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/">GryffindorJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peach Pie and Knee-Highs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Thank you to [SDK](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) for the once over. Christmas gift for my darling [GryffindorJ](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/).

James Sirius Potter was born on a shitty spring day, the seventh of April. It was cold, wet, and rainy. To counterbalance the ill-timing of his birth, he was hot tempered, laughed a lot, and fell in love at first sight. 

Which might help explain why he was sitting at his dad's dinner table, pushing his food around on his plate instead of eating, unable to keep himself from looking over at Teddy, who was sitting next to James's dad and laughing loud enough to shake the dinner plates. 

See, he and Teddy had been messing around all summer and tomorrow James had to go back for his last year at Hogwarts. But who needed school when he could just move into Teddy's flat and fuck all day? Maybe play some Quidditch when he needed to get out. 

Being Harry Potter's eldest, though, that meant pressure. Expectations. Not from his dad exactly, but more from his mum, grandparents, professors, the wizarding world. 

The first time the papers ran a story about him, after he was of legal age and therefore fair game, they speculated about whether he'd follow his father's footsteps and become an Auror or follow his mother's and play Quidditch. He thought his dad would burst a blood vessel in his temple! Bloody hell, he was raging.

On top of that he was gay and he really didn't want to see what the papers would have to say about that.

This thing with Teddy had started in the orchard at the annual welcome home party his grandparents had when all the grandkids came back from Hogwarts. James had had a bit to drink, being of age in the wizarding world and all, and somehow let slip that he found Teddy attractive.

Well, he might have said, "Damn, but you have a nice arse." At least he hadn't told Teddy just how long he'd had a crush on him. That would have been embarrassing.

As it was, Teddy's eyes had flashed and then he'd pressed James against an old peach tree. They proceeded to come in their pants after ten glorious minutes of snogging and groping and rubbing just there. 

James sighed and took a bite of peach pie, the sweet scent of it mocking him as he moped.

"That's your favourite, Jamie," Gran Weasley said, pinching his cheek as she passed. "I made it just for you."

"Maybe James ate too many peaches this summer," Teddy said, taking a big bite of his slice. "Mmm, delicious."

"Wanker," James muttered under his breath, thankful that she'd walked back into the kitchen. 

"What's your problem?" Al said, kicking him under the table. 

"Not really looking forward to going back to school, am I?" He was proud of himself for not looking at Teddy but unfortunately Al seemed to know why he was in such a foul mood.

"You have it bad, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" James straightened up and pushed back from the table. He was thankful no one seemed to be paying any attention, but not enough that he could punch Al in his fat mouth unnoticed. 

Al rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not everyone knows, but if a person knows what to look for..."

James turned and looked down the table at Teddy again, his cheeks pink from drink, sandy hair standing on end as it often did when he let it get shaggy. 

How was everyone not in love with him?

"As I said," Al continued, "it's obvious. You know Dad won't care, if that's what you're worried about."

James knew that, in his heart, and yet the idea of his father ever being disappointed gnawed at him.

"I'm going upstairs." James needed to get away and mourn the death of his sex life as well as the deeper heartache he was feeling. 

"Need help packing?" Teddy said, the moment James stood up. He drained the last of his ale and set the glass down on the table, grinning from ear to ear.

"He's got it just as bad as you," Al murmured, a knowing smile making his lips twitch.

"Shut it, Al," James said so only his brother could hear. "How are your shrinking charms, Lupin? I've got a lot to get into my school trunk. George gave me loads of free samples from the shop."

"Lucky!" Hugo said, chiming in from the opposite end of the table. "He always makes me pay."

"Perk of being a seventh year, Hugo," George said, nodding his head in James's direction. "Jamie here needs to go out in style."

"I'm not bad," Teddy said, rounding the end of the table. "Charms was always my favourite subject."

'I bet,' James thought to himself, irrationally jealous of anyone Teddy might have charmed in the past.

"Come on, then," James said, heading for the stairs. "Let's see what you've got." James got to the bedroom he was using, glad that he was no longer stuck in his mum's old room now that Lily and Rose had taken it over. 

"I was hoping we'd have a good-bye fuck before you left," Teddy said, shutting the door behind them.

James spun, clenching his jaw. "What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Aren't you always?" Teddy stepped closer, his familiar scent shooting straight to James's cock. 

"I'm not in the mood, Teddy." James busied himself digging in the dresser drawer then threw his pants and socks into the trunk.

Teddy flopped down on the bed, his shirt riding up and showing just an inch of his flat stomach. 

James wanted to lick it, to travel down that treasure trail and suck Teddy's soul out through his cock. 

"Saving all your spunk for the bent lads at school, then?" Teddy said, idly running a hand over the bare skin. "Pity. I really wanted your cock in my arse before you left."

James laughed mirthlessly. "Sure you do. Spent the whole summer telling me you didn't take it up the arse."

"I don't. Not for just anyone." 

"Are you even going to miss me at all?" James said. Hurt at Teddy's words welled up inside him and he was angry at himself for falling for Teddy in the first place. 

"I'm not the one planning to fuck my way through Hogwarts," Teddy replied as he pulled on his shirt. "Now you've got experience, know just how to please the other boys. You'll be right popular."

James stood and stared. "What on earth makes you think I want someone else?"

"We didn't make any promises and you were just going to leave without saying a word." 

"I didn't want you to push me away," James said, voice cracking with emotion, "tell me I was just a kid, that what we had was just a summer fling."

"I wouldn't have said that." Teddy's expression softened. "It's not just anyone I'm prepared to offer my virginity to. He would have to be someone special."

This time James really laughed, thinking about all the filthy things they did over the last two months. "You are no virgin."

"There are different ways to define virginity. Groping, sucking, men, women. Anal penetration is but one." Teddy shrugged and pulled his T-shirt off over his head. "For our purposes here, it's safe to say I've never had another man's cock up my arse and I hoped you'd be interested in having the honour."

"You're mad," James said softly, watching as Teddy stood and kicked off his boots. His eyes immediately widened. "You wore the socks."

"You said you liked them." Teddy grinned, fingers on the button of his flies. "I thought perhaps they might entice you."

"For a Hufflepuff, you're very Slytherin." James did love the blue and yellow striped socks Teddy was wearing. They were ridiculous, really, from some Muggle football team, Teddy'd said, but when James had seen Teddy in them and little else, he'd gone from flaccid to hard in seconds. 

The number of times he'd wanked thinking about Teddy in those bloody socks was absurd. Perhaps he needed to get his head examined after all. He was clearly going mad.

"For a Gryffindor, you're certainly acting like a Ravenclaw." Teddy pushed his denims down to his ankles and stepped out of them, his cock hard and straining against his pants. "Don't think so much. Just _do_."

"All right then." James closed the distance between them and cupped Teddy's sizable erection with his hand, squeezing the hot length. "How do you want to do this? All fours? On your back?"

Teddy leaned in and whispered against his lips. "I'm going to ride you."

"Fuck," James said, the flash of desire so powerful he shivered. He reached for Teddy's nape and crashed their lips together, seeking Teddy's tongue and sucking it into his mouth. Teddy's teeth nipped his lip, but instead of hurting, it only turned him on further. 

Teddy gripped James's shirt and tugged it loose of his trousers. "Want to feel you," he said, reaching beneath and pressing his warm hands to James's sides before slipping them inside the waistband of his pants, just grazing the top of his arse.

"Christ, Teddy," James groaned, tipping his head back as Teddy licked and sucked at his neck. "I can't wait to fuck you."

Teddy growled softly and pinched one of James's nipples, his hands roaming over every inch of skin he could reach. 

"Get on the bed, Jamie." Teddy pushed James from him. "Fuck, hurry up."

"Right, right, hurry, got it," James babbled and quickly shucked his shirt and pushed his trousers and pants down then climbed up onto the bed. "Let me suck you first."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Teddy groaned and pushed his pants down past his ridiculous socks. When he straightened James looked at his cock hungrily, remembering the first time he'd blown Teddy, gagging as he tried to take him all at once. 

Teddy walked to the bed and James rolled to the side. He sucked just the head into his mouth, licking beneath the foreskin, and smirking to himself when he saw Teddy's hands clench into fists as he rolled his hips forward, pushing deeper into James's mouth.

Sometimes James idly wondered whether he was really gay, but when he had Teddy's cock in his mouth and he thought he might come just from that, it assured him that he was decidedly gay and there was nothing wrong with that. 

It was bloody perfect, is what it was.

Teddy reached down and ran his fingers over James's cheek. James turned his head slightly, letting Teddy thrust into the pocket of his cheek, right below his fingertips. 

"That's so hot, Jamie," Teddy said, rubbing harder. "God, I want to come in your mouth."

James pulled back and licked the head one last time. "You aren't coming till I'm fucking you."

"Damn straight." Teddy clambered up onto the bed and pushed James back, straddling his thighs. He lined them up so he could take both their cocks in his hand, Teddy's slick one against James's aching one. 

"Feels so good, Teddy." James groaned. His cock was so hard he thought it might explode and he didn't want to come the second his dick touched Teddy's hole. "If we keep this up, I'll come."

"We can't have that." Teddy let go and leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of James's head, then kissed him roughly. James didn't think he could ever get enough of Teddy's kisses. 

What the fuck would he do while he was at school? Fuck, fuck, fuck. No, not fuck. Or fuck his hand instead, thinking about Teddy in his fucking socks. 

Fuck.

"Clearly I am not doing this right, because you're still distracted." Teddy shifted and held out his hand, a small tube wriggling out of his pocket and smacking into his open palm. "Time for the main event."

James's mouth went dry as Teddy squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers then got up on his knees and reached behind himself. 

"Ah," Teddy exhaled softly, eyes fluttering shut as he worked his fingers into his arse. "You know how many times I've thought about this?"

"About me fucking you?" James said, wrapping his hand around Teddy's cock. "Somehow I always thought you'd want to fuck me."

"I do, and I will. Maybe after you leave school." Teddy brought his hand back and added more lube. "Three should do it, I think."

Teddy tossed the tube on the floor and reached for James's cock. "Ready?"

"Fuck, yeah." James held his breath as he watched—he felt—Teddy sink down onto his cock. It was hotter and tighter than anything he'd imagined. He instinctively gripped Teddy's thighs to steady himself and realised Teddy's legs were shaking.

"God, Jamie, oh, God." Teddy's head was thrown back and his nipples were tight. His cock had started to flag and James wrapped his hand around his length, stroking him back to hardness. "I need to move."

"If you move, I think I'll come," James said, trying to come back from the brink. "Just gimme a minute."

Teddy nodded, panting harshly. James looked up at his face, memorising the colour of his cheeks, the curve of his jaw, the softness of his lips.

He knew he would miss Teddy terribly while he was away but the idea that Teddy wouldn't be here waiting for him was even worse. He wanted to ask Teddy to be his boyfriend, not just for the summer, but for longer but thought he'd sound like Lily and he couldn't bear it.

"Teddy?" 

"Yeah, Jamie?" 

They stared at one another, and James couldn't do it. Instead he thrust up and they both moaned. Teddy lifted up and sank down again, meeting James's next thrust. They began to move together, up and down, in and out, James desperate to come but unwilling to let it end. 

Teddy was bouncing up and down, the bedsprings squeaking when he said, "Jerk me off, Jamie, I can't last."

James wanked him hard and fast, gasping as Teddy's arse clamped down around him, come pulsing over his stomach from Teddy's cock.

"God, fuck," James said, then groaned long and low as his body tensed, his balls tightening as he came hard inside Teddy.

He felt boneless, breathless, and better than he ever had before in his life. Teddy leaned down and collapsed against him, breathing heavily into his neck.

"Fuck."

Teddy laughed, his body shaking against James's. "You say that a lot."

"It was never more appropriate than now." 

Teddy lifted his head and kissed James lightly before rolling to the side. 

James wasn't sure what to say, the silence stretching between them. 'Thanks for the fuck, I'll see you at Christmas.' 

"Al says Harry wouldn't care," Teddy said, startling James out of his post-fuck lethargy.

"He talked to you?" James sat up, leaning on his elbows. "When?"

"I talk to your brother on occasion." Teddy tugged at a blanket and covered his groin. "The important thing is that if you want, you can tell Harry."

"Tell him what? That his son and godson are fucking? Yeah, Dad will love that," James said, sourly.

Teddy sat up and slid off the end of the bed, grabbing his clothes.

"What happened?" James got up as well. 

"I don't know, you're acting like your dad will find our relationship disgusting. Suddenly I'm not feeling so keen to sit naked in bed with you while he's downstairs."

James didn't know which part to argue about first but found himself saying, "Relationship?"

"For Christ's sake, Jamie," Teddy said, exasperated. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Teddy was wearing only his shirt and those damned striped socks. He looked ridiculous and adorable. James's chest felt tight.

"Apparently."

Teddy scrubbed his hands over his face then walked to James and laced their fingers. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want you and I hope you want me, too."

"I do. You have no idea how much." James swallowed hard and met Teddy's eye. Perhaps Teddy did know—or felt the same way—if the intensity of his gaze was anything to go by. He looked at their hands then back to Teddy's face. "And while I'm at Hogwarts?"

"I'll be wanking. A lot." Teddy grinned then his smile dropped a bit. "It's not like I won't see you. Christmas hols, Easter. You can send me an owl and tell me all the trouble you're in because of George."

"You make it sound like I'll get caught." James smirked. "Won't happen. Not sure I am ready to tell Dad, though, even though I don't think he'd have an issue."

"I agree." Teddy nodded, following James's non sequitur. "Can I put on my pants now?"

James burst out laughing as Teddy hopped on one foot, then tugged on his pants. "I guess we'd better get dressed and go back down there. Though I still haven't finished packing my trunk."

"Are you a wizard or not, James Potter?" Teddy flicked his wand and the rest of James's clothes folded themselves and settled into his trunk. 

"Teddy?" James said, just before he opened the door. 

"Yeah?"

"You were telling the truth before, about the sex thing." James felt ridiculous asking but he still couldn't believe it.

"It took me a while to realise I liked blokes that way." Teddy shrugged. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I was about your age when Victoire and I—"

"Stop right there." James screwed up his face. "I do not want to think about you with anyone else, but especially not my cousin."

"The look on her face when she finds out about us will be priceless." Teddy pulled the door open and they could hear the laughter and chatter floating up the stairs. "She always figured I was bent."

"Smarter than I gave her credit for, then." James pressed a quick kiss to Teddy's lips. "Come on. I feel like having another piece of peach pie."


End file.
